Sonic Holidays: A Mentira da Meianoite
by Tina.Kisa
Summary: Um convite alegra a todos, e essa viagem parece ser a melhor! Até que uma lenda, aparentemente uma simples história para fazer crianças dormirem,surge como realidade. Mas será isso tudo uma mentira de 1 de Abril ou nossos amigos estão me uma enrascad.


30 de Março, casa da Amy em Station Square

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!

As meninas gritavam, ato que assusta aos de sexo oposto que estavam em mesma residência. Um deixa a pipoca cair, outro cai do sofá, outro do telhado... Ainda outro quebra vidros e vidros de substâncias químicas. Há uma concentração enorme de gente no quarto da ouriça, muitos quase escorregaram de tanta pressa, querendo saber o que havia acontecido. Ofegante, um raposo ainda não havia nem limpado o avental que normalmente seria de coloração branca.

- O que houve?!

- Ah! – Amy pulava de alegria, só não beijando Sonic por este desviar. – Eu nem acredito! Nem acredito!

- Nem eu... – a glamurosa morcega era a próxima, sendo que esta prestava atenção em certos números contidos num papel por ela segurado. – Além de ficar famosa, ganharei uma boa grana por isso...

- E nós duas lindos vestidos, Cosmo! – os olhos da garota brilhavam com as palavras da coelha.

- Sim, será maravilhoso! – Tikal já imaginava...

- Será que os franceses usavam pele canina...? – Blaze olhava suas unhas, pensativa. – Hum... Espero que sim!

- Ei! Querem fazer o favor de explicar?! – Tails parecia nervoso, se sentindo ignorado após os comentários das garotas.

- É! Viemos correndo até aqui, sabiam?- o ouriço azul era o próximo a exigir explicações.

- Hum! Isso não deveria ser assim tão duro para você...! – Shadow,semp0re com os braços cruzados, fazia menção de provocar o de mesma espácie.

- Eu até ralei o joelho... – queixava-se um echidna.

- E eu desperdicei pipoca... – parecia que o gorducho gato ali presente só prestara atenção no comentário de Knuckles, já que procurava mais pipoca até mesmo no quarto de Amy.

- Ora, parece que vocês são cegos mesmo! – Rouge "brincava" com Knuckles, esfregando o papel em seu rosto, o qual o echidna pega e começa a ler.

- Mas o que é isso? – Tails se aproximava, começando a ler (para si mesmo).

- Atrizes?! – Knuckles deixa de ler, baixando a folha. – Mas... Por quê?

- Vai dizer que você não vê? – reclama Blaze.

- É que...

- Isso é meio estranho. – Shadow continuava a fala do echidna, o deixando um pouco bravo.

- Pipocas? – não se sabia com quem Big falava...

- Sim, atrizes, e é claro que meu Sonic irá me ver não é?

- Não Amy!

- Como?! – ela já sacara o martelo, enquanto que o ouriço tentava se proteger.

- Não foi o que eu disse. "Não" era para você me soltar!

- Mas ela também não gosta desse... – Cream entrara na conversa sem querer.

- Seja como for, vocês só ficarão "chupando o dedo"! – uma felina diz, convencida.

- Isso! – Rouge, mais do que nunca, fazia o papel de companheira da gata. – Seremos estrelas! Enquanto que vocês...

- Não serão nada! – Blaze cochicha, provocando um riso em Rouge.

- Ei Sonic! Veja só o que a Agência Chaotix recebeu! É pra todos nós! – Charmy voara até o quarto (tendo um papel em mãos), sendo seguido pelo resto de seu grupo e ainda por Silver.

- Ei Charmy, não era para você ter trazido! – Vector reclamava, só baixando o tom de voz até notar certas presenças. – EU ia ser a estrela, o herói! Se Sonic faltasse... Eu ganharia o dia com meu jeito artístico!

- Convencido... – certo ninja reclamava de seu superior.

- Nós viemos o mais rápido possível!- Silver diz. – A notícia é boa!

- Sim, muito! Veja. – o papel é estendido a Sonic, que o lê, seguindo a ação por um sínico sorriso.

- Parece que vocês estavam enganadas...

Boquiabertas, as garotas quase não tinham resposta.

- Hum! Pois saibam que faremos melhor que vocês! – Rouge sai, amassando o papel (já tinha tudo em mente) de modo esnobe. É seguida por todas as outras, que tentam fazer o mesmo.

Eles, apesar de detestarem esnobação, sentiam-se vitoriosos.

31 de Março, França

- Nossa! É lindo!

Amy, Cream, Tails e Cosmo sobrevoavam uma antiga construção da arquitetura gótica na França. Era bem velha, aparentemente de séculos atrás, porém ainda assim bonita. Situava-se perto do mar, e a vista do jardim era nada mais que maravilhosa. Enquanto as garotas o observavam pelo lado de dentro do Tornado X, Sonic, Knuckles e Silver estavam do lado de fora, também se surpreendendo com o que viam. Shadow, Rouge e Blaze pilotavam outra nave. Enquanto que a gata se arrepiava toda devido ao grande volume de água, Rouge ficava imaginando quantos tesouros não encontraria por lá. Shadow, tentand0 se manter longe de qualquer pensamento, apenas se lembrava do quão feliz Maria ficaria se pudesse ver aquilo.

Mas nem todos que deveriam já estar em viagem o faziam. Tikal juntava as sete Chaos Emeralds para poder ela e Big de uma só vez. Mas mal imaginara ela o quão difícil isso seria devido à gordura que o gato estava acumulando... E é claro que não podemos esquecer dos Chaotix, que tentavam de um jeito louco sair da Ilha Flutuante. Em vão.

- Sejam bem vindos senhores e senhoritas. – um homem, vestido num terno totalmente elegante, lhes fazia uma reverência. – Eu irei levá-los até seus respectivos quartos. Por favor deixem as malas aí mesmo que assistentes já viram buscá-las. Me sigam!

- Ah, sim! – Amy, a mais feliz do grupo, era a primeira a obedecê-lo.

Uns dez minutos no corredor e eles se encontram com outros homens vestidos da mesma foram que aquele que os recepcionava.

- Agora o trabalho não é mais meu. Espero que se sintam confortáveis. Até a próxima. – mais uma reverência e ele se vai, deixando nossos amigos agora na companhia de mais sete homens.

- Oh, esperávamos que fossem mais...

- Os outros já virão. – diz Tails.

- Ótimo! Enquanto isso sigam aquele que chamar por seus nomes, certo? – o mais empolgado deles aparentava estar "liderando-os", e é correspondido por sorrisos.

- Amy Rose e Cream The Rabbit! – um, mais moreno, some adentro de um dos túneis do corredor.

- Rouge The Bat e Blaze The Cat! – e lá se vão eles por outro túnel do corredor.

- Silver The Hedgehog e Knuckles The Echidna!

- Sonic Hedgehog e Big The Cat!

- Big não está.

- Então só o ouriço mesmo...

- Miles "Tails" Prower e Shadow The Hedgehog!

- Hunf!

- Cosmo e Tikal The Echidna!

- Tikal também não se encontra.

- Não há mal algum! – ele estende seu braço à garota para que esta o seguisse. Ambos têm como destino um luxuoso quarto, onde as malas da garota já estavam. Acontecia o mesmo com os outros, enquanto que os mordomos lhes davam explicações.

- Aqui estão os horários de vocês. – Amy e Cream recebiam os papéis. – Amanhã ao meio-dia vocês devem comparecer à ala principal, onde ocorrerão as primeiras gravações. Se tiverem problemas do tipo "se perder" ou simplesmente "estar com fome" ou vontade de irem tomar um ar, liguem no número do papel; nós viremos ouvir o que desejam. Espero que tenham uma boa hospedaria aqui e boa sorte! – a porta é fechada, deixando morcega e gata sozinhas.

- Ai ai, esse lugar parece enorme! Acho que vou adorar passar um bom tempo nas partes escuras desse castelo!

- Qual será o nosso papel, hein Rouge?

- Não sei, também não quero me importar com isso. Só sei que alguém como eu será muito focada e mostrada até demais! Ai ai...

"Hunf! Como se acha!"

- Ei, está ligando pra quem? – a gata indaga.

- Pro mordomo. Não quero me perder por aí como um gato abandonado..

- "Isso foi uma indireta?" – Blaze começava a notar o jeito metido que a morcega tinha. – Pois acho mais é que está com medo de encontrar um gato preto por aí!

- "Ora...". Bem, se está falando de gatos feios, acho que eu devia sair correndo é agora!

- "Começo a concordar com ela...". – Blaze estava sendo irônico em seus pensamentos, vendo que suas garras já começavam a sair e lhe expressavam que Rouge havia ido um pouco longe demais.

- Ei Amy, veja só. – Cream, cansada do dia anterior, deixara as malas para depois. – Parece que colocaram vestidos novos aqui...

- Sério? Que lindos!

- Mas antigos...

O telefone toca, sendo atendido pela coelha.

- "Não se esqueçam de comparecer à ala principal em meia hora! Nos chamem se preciso e boa sorte!"

- Parece que era gravação... – ela põe o fone no gancho.

- Será que os outros já chegaram?

- Não sei.

- Jet?! – Sonic já estava no local combinado, assustando-se ao notar que conhecia aquela penugem esverdeada.

- Por que será que não me surpreendo em ver você aqui...?

- Bem pessoal, vamos começar! – o diretor, recebendo ajuda de seus assistentes, percebia que já estavam todos ali, e Amy notava as aves também presentes.

- Babylon Rougues? – ela cochicha, mas é ouvida pela andorinha.

- É: tal ouriço azul, tal ouriça rosa! – ela comenta. note que "brinca" com o ditado "tal pai, tal filho", sendo que azul é uma cor considerada masculina, e rosa feminina.

- Aqui estão os personagens, falas e cenas de vocês. – papéis eram entregues, e Rouge reclamava do seu.

- Personagem TERCIÁRIO?!

Apesar de receber papel parecido, Blaze ria.

- "Mentira do 1° dia'? – indaga Tails, lembrando-se de que, no contrato, não haviam especificado o nome e nem a história do filme. – Então é este o nome do filme?

- Sim. É um filme contando a história do Dia da Mentira, a razão dele existir em 1° de abril e etc. É um filme interessante.

- "Gozador"...? – Sonic começava a achar aquilo tudo uma chatice.

- Parece que iremos começar com... – o diretor dá uma passada com os olhos em todos ali presentes. - ...vocês! – ele aponta para os Babylon Rougues. – Os outros podem ir para a sala de maquilagem ou aproveitar pra treinar. Mais tarde os chamarei.

- Por que será que somos os primeiros...? – a águia pensava.

- Ei Jet!

- Hã?

- Qual o seu personagem?

- O rei, um dos personagens principais! E o seu?

- Hunf! Tinha que ser! Sou o "braço direito do rei" (saco, nem nome definido tenho!). Qual será que aquele ouriço pegou?

- Não sei... Onde está o Storm?

- Hã? – Wave olha para os lados, não vendo seu amigo. O diretor se aproximava.

- Eu havia me enganado, a cena não é com ele. Já que tem que parecer um pouco ofegante, o fiz ter que passar pelo corredor todo antes de vir pra cá. Mesmo porque, o amiguinho de vocês parece um tanto...

- Tudo bem, já sabemos.

- Então... Vamos começar! Não estamos gravando, é só um teste. Vocês podem ler o script, mas quando eu notar que não está bom, direi "corta!" para vocês já irem se acostumando, ok?

- Ok!

- Então, começando! Roger, coloque-os nas posições! Cena sete, ação!

A águia começa a andar em círculos, lendo as falas.

- E então, quais as boas novas meu leal amigo?

- "Que coisa... Receber um papel masculino...". Boas não muitas, ou o senhor, meu rei, me diz o que acha delas.

- Vamos, comece, e rápido! – ele se aproxima mais de Wave.

- Anf! Está bem. Vejamos... O Ano Novo foi mudado!

- Mudado? Como assim?

- Ele era come...

- Vamos, explique melhor!

- Ora, se você me DEIXASSE explicar!

- Ei, isto não está no script. – o diretor fuçava em seus documentos.

- Mas, é o...

- Oras, por que eu sempre tenho que ser sua subordinada, hein?! Como se já não bastasse, dessa vez sou um homem!

- Porque EU sou melhor em liderança do que você! Veja só, ficando nervosa por algo que nem é culpa minha! Mesmo porque, é só olhar para as minhas penas e você tem qualquer tio de resposta: são sinônimo da força de uma águia!

- É, não mesmo... – o diretor ainda fazia o de antes.

- Pois eu posso tirá-las daí rapidinho! Quero só ver qual vai ser a sua "força de águia" depois disso!

- Ei, isto está horrível! Corta!

- Sério? – indaga Wave. – Legal!

Ela retira um canivete do bolso, cortando a tão adorada penugem superior de Jet.

- Ei,não era isso!

- O... O que você fez, ei Wave? – ele começava a se irritar, mas a andorinha é salva pela burrice de Storm, que aparece ofegante no local.

- Cheguei!

- Hã? – até mesmo Jet, nervoso, se surpreendia.

- Mas a cena ainda não é su...

- Ué, "corta!" não era para eu cortar caminho?

- Convites para o mais esperando baile! O Ano Novo irá começar! – Sonic se aproximava de Vector e Espio, desempenhando bem o papel apesar da má vontade.

- Sério? – o crocodilo indaga.

- Sim, e há para os senhores!

- Oh, mas que ótimo! – Vector pega o seu, mas Espio parecia desconfiado. – "Agora sim irei poder mostrar o quanto minha elegância é maior que a dele! Hehe..." – e ele ainda pensava naquilo...

- Vejamos... – Espio abria o seu. – 1° de Abril? Mas achei que o Papa...

- Ora, não seja esquecido meu amigo! Não são todos que estão indo de acordo com esta regra!

- Ele tem razão – o crocodilo completava. – Não se deixe levar por isso.

- Não sei não...

- Ei, meus amigos! Meus am... – Charmy vinha correndo, ou melhor, voando, tendo outros convites em mãos. Ele se assusta ao ver o que Vector segurava. – O que é isso?

- Convite para um baile do Ano Novo, meu caro!

- Mas... Para que data?

- 1° de Abril!

- Pois eu tenho um apara o novo Ano Novo, 1° de Janeiro, organizado pela Princesa. Não irão mesmo comparecer a esta mentira, não é? – ele olha para Sonic que, segundo o que dizia o script, fingia ser inocente.

- Não seja tolo meu amigo mensageiro! Mentiroso é o convite que tens em mãos!

- Deixe-me ver esse. – Espio pega o envelope da mão da abelha. – Hum... Por que não vai até o alfaiate para pedir roupas de baile novas para nós?

- Sim, sir Jonhys!

A abelha sai, mas não bater nas paredes, de forma a fazer os outros rirem, até mesmo o diretor (este, por conta das boas risadas, decide não interferir) fora inevitável. Charmy dá meia volta.

- A propósito: vocês estavam muito bem. – ele cochicha, e volta a bater contra as paredes...

O cenário era agora um salão onde um lindo baile já se resolvia. Amy e Cream, vestidas como duas princesas francesas, estavam sentadas em tronos, felizes pela festa.

- Princesa, minha irmã, ótima a idéia deste baile para comemorarmos o novo Ano Novo! – diz Cream.

- Sim, e o príncipe já irá chegar.Ai ai... – suspirar não estava no script, Amy realmente achava que o príncipe era Sonic...

- Veja só... Dançam tão bem! Queria dançar como eles...

- Dançará princesa, com o rei!

- Ah, sim! – ainda com Sonic em mente...

Enquanto duas princesas papeavam, certos personagens terciários tinham mais como que se preocupar, como por exemplo em não errar o passo...

- Por que será que tinham que me pôr justo com você...?

- Não sei,mas estou adorando isso Knuckles!

- Eu não...

Rouge olha para os lados, notando que ela e o echidna tinham agora que inclinar-se para finalizar o passo, já que este se seguiria de um romântico rodopio.

- Eu não irei fazer isso COM VOCÊ!

- Ora, não seja arrogante! É o seu papel!

- Papel ou não, não irei fazê-lo! Justo com você...

- Pare de ser infantil Knuckles!

- Não sou infantil! – ele a solta.

- É sim!

- Não sou, você que é muito oferecida!

- Me chamou do quê?

O cameraman faz sinal ao diretor.

- Deixe eles, estou rindo com tudo isso!

- Ei Silver, não preste atenção nela! Vamos fazer certo e continuar dançando.

- Mas... Todos pararam...

- Não quero saber! Continue! "Não sou eu que irei dar platéia a ela..."

- Mas...

- Fique e pronto! – nervosa, a gata acaba o arranhando sem querer.

- Ai!

- Ei, pare de gritar!

- Mas você me machucou!

Os dois também param, enquanto que o diretor tinha agora motivos a mais para gargalhar. Parece que não eram apenas os "atores" a não conseguirem desempenhar seu papel...

- Eu sabia que com esses quatro não ia dar certo... – Shadow comentava, enquanto ele e Cosmo assistiam à cena.

- Afinal Shadow... – ela desvia sua atenção ao ouriço. – Por que é que veio? Não achei que você fosse aceitar isso...

- Ah, vim só porque eu não tinha mais o que fazer naquele lugar.

- "Concordo..."

Jet entrava em cena, sendo acompanhado apenas por Wave, e tendo a cabeça enfaixada (afinal, o próprio script mais tarde daria uma desculpa para aquilo). Quando Amy nota que era ele o príncipe, vai até o diretor, indignada.

- Ora diretor, achei que eu ia me casar com o Sonic!

- Mas... É só um filme!

- Ainda bem... – Jet resmunga.

- Argh! Pois eu não irei contracenar com ele!

- Mas... Mas...

- Parece que até mesmo o diretor, que até então estava rindo, agora está me uma enrascada. – Tails era o mais sério do baile, que, assim como Tikal sua parceira, não ria. Só espero que não seja coisa dos Fantasmas da Meia-noite...

- Hum? – a echidna indaga. - Fantasmas da Meia-noite?

- Sim. Dizem que eles até hoje habitam o castelo.

- Mas o que são esses fantasmas?

- Há muito tempo atrás, no ano de 1562 exatamente, o papa Gregório XIII estabeleceu que o Ano Novo não seria mais no dia 1° de Abril, e sim em 1? De Janeiro. O rei Carlos IX, representado por Jet, estabeleceu essa regra na França dois anos depois, mas não foram todos a segui-la. Segundo o que diz a história do filme, gozadores de todas as partes convidavam esses que ainda comemoravam o 1° de Abril para festas inexistentes. Esses, que acreditavam neles, não gostavam muito das mentiras, e muitos até se revoltaram. Dizem, ainda, que sua maioria se reunia neste castelo para comemorar em paz o Ano Novo da SUA tradição; e que, com medo de serem linchados, eles passaram a viver aqui até o fim de suas vidas. Há meia-noite de 31 de Março, exatamente, eles surgem para comemorar o Ano Novo, sendo que ainda acreditam que ele seja em 1° de Abril.

- Mas... Isso é só uma lenda, não é?

- É, acho que sim! – Tails sorri. Por mais que não acreditasse em suas palavras, sabia que tinha que confortar a echidna.

- _É, parece que o castelo voltou a ser usado..._

_- Só espero que não sejam do tipo indesejável..._

_- Ei, o indesejável somos nós!_

_- Não minta! Isso é feio!_

_- Hahaha!!_

Agora estão todos no corredor, indo aos seus dormitórios, cansados do primeiro dia. Mau sabiam como aquilo havia começado...

_- Branco... Adoro essa cor!_

- Hum? – Jet não entendera o que acabara de ouvir. Ele olha para os lados. – Wave, você ouviu isso?

- Isso o quê?

- Ah, esqueça! Deve ser cansaço!

_- Hum, você parece ser tão trapaceira... Detesto isso!_

- Hã? – agora fora com a andorinha. – Ouviu isso Jet?

- Parece que os Babylon Rougues não servem para serem atores! Hahaha! – Amy, para surpresa de Sonic, fazia o papel do ouriço. – Quem mandou ser o príncipe, hein?

_- Rosa... Minha filhinha adorará você!_

A espinha da ouriça começa gelar.

- O que... Que foi isso...?

- Hahaha! Quem mandou?

_- E esta então... Parece um bichinho de pelúcia..._

- Isso não tem graça! – agora fora com a coelha. – Eu não fiz nada para vocês!

_- Adorei esse bichinho azul..._

- Chao!

- Eu disse para pararem!

- Não fomos nós!

- Tails...

O raposo entende o que Tikal queria dizer. Ele consulta a hora no relógio.

- Meia-noite... Será?

_- Você!_ – Tail sente alguém puxar suas caudas. Ele dá um pulo. – _Essas caudas..._

_- E veja, ele tem duas! _– Tails sente o mesmo mais uma vez, se assustando mais do que nunca.

Os outros andavam para traz, já esperando para correrem, quando notam que algo os barrava. Eles olham (lentamente) pata traz, e suas almas quase pulam para fora do corpo de tanto susto.

- Fan... FANTASMAS!!

_- Hahaha!! _– seres brancos de forma indefinida riam em conjunto. Totalizavam um número bem maior que o dos "atores de primeira viagem". – _Não fujam! Serão ótimos para a nossa ceia!_

_- E você ficará linda no meu jardim... _– um deles tocava Cosmo, que não recebia ajuda nem mesmo de Tails, por este estar paralisado de susto.

_- Pois eu sempre gostei de indígenas! – _outro (ou outra, não se sabe) puxava Tikal, que já tirara ofigurino assim como todos os outros_. – Quero suas roupas!_

Outro tinha a sobrancelha saltando por Rouge.

_- Hum... Sabia que ainda sou solteiro?_

A expressão da morcega, a qual tentava se esquivar ao máximo, era de susto e nojo ao mesmo tempo.

_- Uma gata!_

- Hah! – ela grita assustada, jogando-se no chão.

_- Quando vivo eu adorava gatos! Adorava jogá-los no rio!_

_- E ele está pertinho!_

_- Hi... Este aqui parece um pouco inútil..._

- "Que bom!". – Silver pensava.

_- Mas eu o quero!_

Aqueles seres começavam a encurralá-los um pouco mais. A espinha gelada não era suficiente para impedir as gotas de suor que eram provocadas pelo rápido batimento. Estavam todos jogados uns em cima do outro, tentando se proteger, mas isso não era o suficiente...

_- Ei, me dê esses biscoitos!_ – um deles tenta tirar o pacote de Big, que, surpreendentemente, não queria largá-los.

- São meus!

_- Estavam na mesa do palácio, então são NOSSOS!_

_- E você? _– o próximo era Shadow, que também estava com medo apesar de ser o ouriço que todos conheciam. – _Não vai dizer nada, bonitinho?_

_- Gostei dos seus punhos... _– as mãos de Knuckles (não se sabe como) eram levantadas no ar. – _Servirão pro espeto!_

- Espeto? – Vector não consegue se controlar, recebendo tapas.

_- Ei, cale a boca e volte do rio, de onde você veio! Detesto crocodilos!_

_- E esse camaleão é um inútil... Nem muda de cor..._

_- Vejam só! Uma abelha! Quero mel! Quero mel!_

_- Ei, olhem isso!_

Todos eles olham para traz, e só então os Sonic Heroes notavam que um deles havia saído do monte e estava correndo em uma roda de furos azuis, feito um hamster.

- Corre rato! Corre rato! Corre rato! – todos gritavam, quase batendo palmas. Risadas ecoavam pelo corredor, se espalhando cada vez mais.

- Socor... – a boca de Storm é fechada forçadamente.

- Este aqui parece ser tapado...

- Mas dá para um bom Chester de Ano Novo!

_- Huahauhauahua!!_

_- Ei, não vão gritar de susto?_

_- Gritem! _– Sonic é largado.

- Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!

_- Hahaha!! –_ os fantasmas se distanciam.

Eles olham para os lados, e mais uma vez são liderados pelo ouriço.

- Corram!

Todos o seguem, em disparada, correndo mais do que nunca. Certas vezes os fantasmas surgiam e voltavam a lhes assustar, os fazendo cair e coisas do tipo. Naquela noite o sono não chegou a ninguém, e o castelo só não estava vazio pela presença dos fantasmas. Sem contar que aquela não era a primeira vez na qual eles faziam tão coisa.

Jet, como sempre, estava olhando a movimentação da cidade pela janela, pensando no ocorrido do dia anterior. É quando um inesperado aparece por detrás dele.

- Sonic?! O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Calma Jet, calma! Vim em paz!

- Como você é estranho, ouriço! Diga logo o que quer.

- Você já pensou em... Por acaso...

- Fale logo!Minha paciência é curta...

- Em voltar ao castelo?

- O quê?1 Você endoidou de vez?! Não viu o que eles nos fizeram ontem? Ou vai dizer que é masoquista?

- Não, aventureiro, e achei que você também fosse. Mas acho que me enganei... – Sonic dá as costas, ainda tentando convencer a águia pelo tom de voz.

Quando o ouriço sai, Jet olha para a porta, ainda pensativo. Além do ir ou não ir, tentava encontrar respostas para o porque do ouriço ter ido chamar justo ele.

Sonic entrava ressabiado no castelo, deixando de fazer até mesmo o que mais gostava: correr, para não chamar a atenção dos fantasmas. Mas isso não é suficiente, e Sonic é visto. O ouriço dá um pulo para traz e quase berra pelo pequeno "Buu!" que um único fantasma lhe faz. Ele começa a rir, mas não maleficamente.

- Vocês são tão engraçados!

- Como? – Sonic não compreendera a reação dele.

- É, vocês são muito engraçados. Assustam-se por nada!

- Eu não diria que você é "nada".

- Hahaha! Pois aqui são vocês que parecem fantasmas, de tanto ficarem brancos de susto. Nós não somos ruins...

Sonic começava a se sentir melhor, perdendo um pouco do medo.

- Mas... Então o que foi tudo aquilo de ontem?

- Hahaha! Aquilo? Oras, aquilo não foi nada! Foi só uma "mentirinha de 1° de Abril"!

- Sério?

- É claro! Nós não nos divertimos há séculos, literalmente! Mas se vocês nos conhecessem melhor, saberiam que somos muito legais!

- Nossa...

- Incrível, não?

- Sim, mas na verdade eu estava falando de outra coisa... Pensando, sabe?

- No quê?

- Anh... Nada, nada! Mas isso de ontem foi mesmo tão legal?

- Claro! Mal consigo voltar a boca no lugar, de tanto rir!

- Bem, sendo assim...

- Buu! – o fantasma tentava fazer cara demoníaca, agindo (apenas com essa diferença) como agira com Sonic a poucos minutos atrás. Mas o plano não funciona como teria sido o planejado. Jet cruza os braços, apenas olhando cinicamente para aquele ser.

- Eu disse... BUAAHAHAHA!!

Nem mesmo berros eram suficientes. O pequeno fantasma abaixa os ombros.

- Por que você não se ajusta hoje?

- Porque já sei da sua trama com aquele ouriço! Então era por isso que lê havia me chamado, não é? Mas se ele me paga...

- Na verdade... – o ouriço surge da "esquina". – Eu só chamei voce porque mais ninguém quis vir comigo...

- Hunf!

- Mas parece que eu realmente consegui convencê-lo a vir, não é mesmo? – os lábios do ouriço abriam um largo sorriso.

- Eu já tinha pensado nisso. Aliás, queria trazer um certo alguém para levar um susto de verdade, como o que levamos ontem.

- Sério?! – indaga o fantasma, feliz.

- Quem? – quer saber o ouriço. A única resposta é um satisfeito sorriso.

- Quero só ver se esses fantasminhas bolsa pequena que assustaram vocês, seus fracotes, iram passar por mim! – pomposo, Eggman tinha a "coragem" de entrar sozinho no castelo. Sonic e Jet haviam ficado para traz com a desculpa de ainda temerem pôr os pés no castelo, e apenas riam, tentando esconder suas gargalhadas, as quais Eggman, distraído, não notava. – "Sonic com esse medo... Eu o corajoso... Isso vai para a Mídia! Muahahaha!!

Ele entra e, em menos de cinco minutos, Sonic e Jet riam até não agüentarem mais, assim como os fantasmas. O susto fora tanto que os gozadores fechavam os olhos com medo de verem o que não deviam.

E aquela foi a primeira e talvez única vez em que mortais inimigos riam juntos pela mesma causa. Mas, afinal, aquele era o Dia da Mentira, ou pelo menos a semana dele...

FIM


End file.
